


Forgiveness

by EnchantedWonder89



Category: Magic Mike XXL (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedWonder89/pseuds/EnchantedWonder89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is desperate for Ken to forgive him. In order to save his friendship, he must do something drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first M/M story, so bare with me here.

The fire crackles in Mike’s ears as he watches Ken from afar, contemplating ways to get his friend to forgive him. Out of all the guys, Ken is the only one who has yet to forgive him for leaving, and it hurts him. Before all of this, they were the closest, but this has put a strain on their friendship. With his business not going well and his broken relationship with Brooke, Mike needs his best friend back. He has tried getting Ken to express his feelings, but that just made matters worse. What else can he do?  
Just when that question struck his mind, an idea popped up. It is a little unorthodox, but he is willing to try anything. Getting up off the sandy ground, he heads his way over to his group of friends where Ken is sitting. Upon his arrival, all the guys look up at him with drunken glee, besides Ken. “Hey Mike! What’s up, man?”  
“Nothing much,” Mike answers before quickly shifting his attention to his best friend. “Ken, do you think we could talk?”  
Slowly, Ken’s eyes meet his. The anger is still visible, making Mike determined to fix it. Ken nods begrudgingly and gets up to follow Mike. They walk in silence down the beach until they are far away from the group. It’s now that Mike realizes it’s time to make his move. “Ken…”  
Before his friend can respond, Mike crashes his lips into Ken’s. The action takes Ken by surprise, causing him to immediately push Mike away forcefully. “What the fuck Mike?!”  
“I just want you to forgive me, man!”  
“And this is the best idea you came up with?!”   
“Well, I’ve tried everything and you have yet to talk to me!” It is silent once again and Mike is getting desperate. He walks over to Ken and gently takes his hand, but Ken quickly pulls it away.  
“Dude, I’m not gay, so think of a better plan,” Ken responds. The problem is, this is the only plan Mike could think of, so he decides to try again. Cautiously, Mike steps close to Ken, surprising him. “I swear to God Mike,” Ken starts, but Mike cuts him off.  
“Just give me a chance to show you how sorry I am,” Mike says before leaning in once again. This time, Ken doesn’t pull away. Mike’s soft lips envelop his own in a sea of velvety warmth, making him moan softly. It isn’t long before Mike’s tongue peaks out to swipe Ken’s lip, asking for entrance. Ken allows it, soon meeting Mike’s tongue with his own. They battle for dominance before Mike allows Ken to win. Air soon becomes a factor, leaving Mike to pull away and start showering Ken’s neck in open-mouthed kisses. When Mike reaches his pulse point and sucks on it, Ken gasps. Both men can feel the other growing hard beneath their shorts as their hands begin to wander. Mike’s hands travel up Ken’s shirt, nails raking at the chiseled abs, while Ken’s fingers pull on Mike’s hair. Teeth nip at Ken’s pulse point sharply, making him writhe in pleasure. Wanting to feel Mike’s skin against his own, Ken reluctantly pulls away to take off his tank top, along with Mike’s. As soon as their tops hit the ground, Mike’s lips attach to one of Ken’s nipples, while his fingers pinch the other one. Once one is taken care of, he switches to the opposite one and gives it the same treatment. The actions have his best friend moaning loudly. “Mike, please… I need you,” Ken whispers and Mike obeys, dropping to his knees. He unzips and unbuttons Ken’s shorts and lets them pool at his feet. Mike takes a minute to admire the very prominent bulge beneath his friend’s boxers before attaching his mouth to it. He could feel it twitch under his mouth as he runs his tongue along the length. Fingers scrape Mike’s scalp and moans ring in his ears as his mouth sucks on Ken’s hard member. In one swift movement, he slides Ken’s boxers down his legs, revealing his rock hard dick. Mike takes the tip into his mouth and sucks, drawing a moan from the man above him. He glides his tongue all along the length before taking it whole. Starting a steady rhythm, he bobs his head, each time letting the hard cock hit the back of his throat. “Mike… I’m gonna cum,” Ken moans, but before he can release into his friend’s mouth, Mike pulls away and stands up. “What are you doing?”   
“Turn around,” Mike husks into Ken’s ear, the action making his friend shiver. When Ken turns around, he feels lips against the back of his neck and something hard pressed against his ass. It’s only then that he realizes it is Mike’s erection pressed against him. Purposely, Ken thrusts his hips back, rubbing his ass against Mike’s hard cock. A low groan reaches his ear in response and hands grab his ass, massaging the cheeks firmly. He soon hears fumbling behind him as Mike lets his jeans and boxers drop to the sand below him. Mike strokes his own large cock before rubbing it against Ken’s hole, making his friend shudder under the touch. “You want this?”  
“Give it to me,” Ken whispers. With that, Mike thrusts forward, his hard dick entering Ken’s tight hole. “Fuck!” Mike stops once he’s all the way in, letting his friend adjust. Once given the okay, Mike begins to thrust hard into Ken’s warmth. It’s so tight and warm that Mike is afraid he might cum too soon, but he’s able to keep in control of himself. Resting his hands on Ken’s hips, he starts to pound mercilessly into the ass in from of him. Sweat begins to dribble down his forehead from exertion and his balls begin to tighten as he nears climax.   
“F-Fuck Ken, I’m about to cum,” Mike grunts.  
“I know… Me too,” Ken moans before they climax at the same time, Mike releasing his load into Ken’s ass. Mike continues to thrust to ride out his orgasm before slowly sliding out. Both men try to catch their breath as they start to gather their clothes from the ground.   
“So… You forgive me?”   
Ken lets out a breathy chuckle before nodding, “After an orgasm like that, it’s hard not to forgive you.” They manage to get their clothes on, but before they start to walk back, Ken stops in his tracks. “Wait… No one has to know about this right?”  
Mike turns to him and smiles. “What are friends for?” Ken laughs and wraps his arm around Mike as they walk back to the others.


End file.
